Dusk Episode 46
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 46: A difficult situation (part 3) The next day, Abbey wakes up next to Jen. Jen is already up, getting ready. Jen: Good morning, hun. Did you get a good night sleep? Abbey: Yea, I did. How about you? Jen: It was the best night I had in a while. Abbey: That's good. Can I tell you something? Jen: Of course you can. Abbey: Jen, I love you. Jen: You do? Already? Abbey: Yes, I do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Jen: I love you too. Loki: Guys, we have a situation here. The three run out and see Israel (the demon from earlier) attacking Rose in her level 10 state, but she's losing fast. Abbey: Hold on, I'll help! (then she gets stopped in her tracks) What is this?! Israel: I won't let you interfere with my plans. I've had enough of you people. Abbey (thinking): I can't let Rose get killed. I can't move, though. What am I supposed to do? Israel (choking Rose): This is the end of the line for you. ???: I don't think so. (the man rushes Israel and hits him with an energy ball) If you know what's best for you, run. Israel: This isn't over yet. I'll be back for all of you. ???: Don't hurry back. Israel disappears again. ???: Are all of you alright? Abbey (shocked): Uh...yea. ???: Good, I wouldn't want any of you to be injured. Abbey: Is this a dream? Jen: What are you talking about? Of course this isn't a dream. Abbey: But, it can't be him. I saw him die. ???: So, that makes me gone forever? Abbey: No, I guess not. Dammit! I just missed you! (she hugs him) ???: I know, and I'm sorry I had to go. Jen: Excuse me, sir, but who are you? ???: I'm Michael Westfield, Abbey's father. Jen: Thank you for saving us, sir. Michael: Think nothing of it. I wanted to help. Abbey: Dad, how did you come back? Michael: I guess my time wasn't completely up. I need you to understand that I'm here to aid you. Abbey: What about mom? Michael (kind of tearing up): She's fine, but I'm sad that I have to leave her side. Abbey: So, you were with her? Michael: Yes, for a while. We had a good time, but then I got called back to Earth to save my little girl. Abbey: Have you been watching me? Michael: Yes, and I'm proud of you. Abbey: Even about my current relationship? Michael: Abbey, do you think I would judge you? Abbey: No, I guess not. Michael: Look, I didn't expect it, but I'm not disappointed. You're still the same person and I don't mind. Abbey: I'm glad that I have your approval. Michael: You don't need my approval. Do what your heart tells you. That's what got me to be with your mother. I'm not here to lecture you, or to be a judgmental father. I'm just here to help. Jen: Sir, I have to say that it's nice to meet you. Michael: It's nice to meet you too. Now, one thing, just make her happy. Jen: I plan on it, sir. Michael: Then, you're okay with me. I think you'll do just fine. Abbey: I'm glad you're here, dad. Michael: I am too. I'm just sad that I have to do it alone. ???: Who says that you have to do it alone? Michael (turning around): Kristi! (he hugs her) Kristi: He knew how much you needed me, so he let me come back. Abbey: Mom! (she hugs her too) Kristi: Hi honey. We have a lot of catching up to do. Michael: I'll let you guys talk alone. I'll go talk to the others. Jen: I'll go too. Kristi: Actually, this conversation includes you. Jen: Oh, okay. Abbey: What is this about? Kristi: I've heard about your current relationship. I want to congratulate you. Abbey: So, does that mean you approve? Kristi: Of course, but my opinion no longer matters. Abbey: Why not? Kristi: I failed you as a mother. When I died, we left on a bad note. Abbey: We didn't leave off on bad terms. You died protecting me six years ago. Kristi: You don't remember what you said to me before that event. Kristi (seeing Abbey crying): Honey, is everything alright? Abbey: No, Daniel is dead. He's dead! Kristi: How? Abbey: He was killed by the demons. Kristi: No, that couldn't happen. Abbey: It's your fault that it happened! You told me to tell everyone my feelings. Kristi: And that's where we left off. Abbey: Mom, I'm so sorry. Desmond (walking in): Ugh, human feelings. Look, you guys, we need to go, so cut the girly feelings and let's go. Abbey: Asshole. Okay, what are we doing? Desmond: Holding a little competition. The team goes outside, where they're setting up a powers competition. Desmond: See Abbey, now I get to kick your ass for a change. Abbey: I'm going to make you eat those words. To be continued...